handsoaptheseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Colson DeRamparte
Colson Allon Shane DeRamparte (pronounced "DAY-RAM-PAR"), Knight Chaplain, Order of the Purple Pandas '''is a Knight Chaplain level Cleric affiliated with the Order of the Purple Pandas as a member of its "Scrawberry Shortcakes" led by 1st Inquisitor Myron Calvin. In his spare time he also sporadically plays Duelball. Appearance Colson is a short statured, slender, but toned young man with of indeterminable ethnic origin. His peers usually just tend to assume he is "Mexican". He has ligjtly tanned skin and buzzed black hair, the top of which he prefers to dye a bright blue color. He has a tattoo of a compact disc on his right shoulder, and on the left side of his chest, he has a tattoo of periodic table square of the element cadmium; Both of these are meant to be puns on his initials "CD". When performing his duties as a Cleric, he has two different styles of dress. The first is the standard Order of the Purple Pandas uniform shirt with the sleeves neatly cut off, tucked into a pair of sky blue chinos. The second, Colson's "plainclothes" look, is a sky blue, off white-collared, dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tucked into a pair of off-white pants with the left leg rolled up to just below the knee. With both of these outfits, he also wears a pair of off white running shoes with sky blue laces; his pants are held up by a green and red belt.. In either outfit, he wears the Order of the Purple Pandas button on the left side of his chest, and a purple name tag with the name "C. DeRamparte” on the right side. Off duty, he wears tank tops and running shorts with the aforementioned sneakers. In Duelball competition, he wears initially wears an off white motocross suit with sky blue trim. He also wears sky blue Mechanix gloves and blue wrestling shoes. During the Lytehouse Arc, he competes shirtless, with black basketball shorts with sky blue trim, along with sky blue socks and white basketball shoes. When attending events where one must "dress up", he wears a black suit with a white shirt and a sky blue tie. He also wears his OPP badge on the lapel of his jacket. During the Lytehouse Arc, when the OPP's Strawberry Set aligns with the Exorcists of Lytehouse's Emerald Set, Colson has let most of his hair go back to its original color with the exception of a short blue bang hanging down the left side of his face. Personality Colson is obsessed with the color sky blue, incorporating it Into both his Cleric dress and Duelball gear Colson takes extreme pride in his occupation as a Cleric. He strongly believes that all Shine-gifted were chosen by God to use their powers for the betterment of mankind. This mentality often tends to put him at odds with rogue Shine-gifted such as Melvin Macarius. Colson is close friends with Leon Calvin, an unaffiliated Shine gifted who was barred from joining the Purple Pandas. Plot Colson is first seen patrolling the streets of Port Evergreen on his moped. Using his “Flashing Lights” technique, he orders a speeding Leon Calvin to pull his vehicle over. Leon is a bit flustered at being pulled over by a Cleric of the Purple Pandas, admitting that he was speeding on his way to go to the Purple Pandas station to take their aptitude test for enlistment. Colson informs Leon, that his own brother, First Inquisitor Myron Calvin, will be the officer administering the test. Leon is frustrated at hearing the news, feeling that his brother is biased against him and will do what ever it takes to keep him from enrolling. Feeling sympathy for Leon’s plight, Colson commands Leon to step out of his vehicle and challenges him to a Field Aptitude Trial to demonstrate his mastery of the Shine on the spot, offering to compliment Leon in his status report. The two engage in friendly sparring. Leon’s proficiency in the Shine is very basic but Colson is impressed by his raw power. Colson is able to defeat Leon due to his superior versatility in Shine spells. Colson detains Leon and drags him to the station and to the testing area, thinking that a show of excessive force would elicit sympathy from Myron towards his younger brother. While Colson does plead Leon’s case for why he should be accepted, Myron does not accept. Colson then takes a dejected Leon out to lunch. Skills and abilities The Shine As a Cleric, Colson is well versed in the usage of the Shine, a light based source of holy magic. * '''Light Manifest: Colson's mastery of Light Manifest is arguably one of the best, especially considering his young age and low rank. Colson is able to pull light particles from the air to form whatever object he wishes. In battle he generally tends to conjure a police baton made of condensed holy light, a symbol of pride towards the Cleric's role as a divine enforcer. He is so versatile with his use of this ability that he even once gleefully Manifested a folding chair to sit on so that he could nosily observe a heated argument between Theo and Schaunn O'Maher. Colson's preferred form of exercise is running while Manifesting random objects in his path and using them to perform parkour stunts. Items that Colson is able to Light Manifest: - Police baton - Beer bottle - Combat knife - Switchblade - steel folding chair - beach chair - railings - sword * Light Channeling Quotes "There are three ways to enroll into any of the four chapters of the Shine Blessed Organizations. The first, is the get a combined score of 70% or higher on the written and performance based tests. If you fail either portion, you must get an absolute perfect score on the other portion to remain in consideration. The second is to be given a referral by six or more Gold or Platinum ranked members. And the third....you must demonstrate your ability to use the Shine, by using it to defeat a Silver or higher ranked member in single combat." - Colson before administering the Field Aptitude Trial to Leon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lost World Arc Characters Category:Shine-Gifted Category:Clerics Category:Characters Serving in the Shine Blessed Orders Category:Order of the Purple Pandas